This invention relates to systems for storing and dispensing beverages. More specifically, it relates to storage and dispensing systems that allow for bulk delivery and storage of the beverage components and provides for simplified cleaning of the system.
It is known in the prior art to have carbonated beverage storage and dispensing systems whereby gaseous carbon dioxide is mixed with syrup, and water if necessary, to produce a desired carbonated beverage. These systems are often found in restaurants, and particularly fast food establishments, where the amount of beverages served makes it uneconomical to store and dispense the beverages in individual cans or bottles. Such systems usually store the carbon dioxide in elongated cylinders and the beverage syrup in smaller containers.
Though current systems allow for the storage and dispensing of carbonated beverages, there are several disadvantages. When a carbon dioxide cylinder becomes empty, it is necessary to change to an alternate cylinder interrupting the beverage service. Additional employee effort is required to replace or refill syrup containers. Often it becomes necessary to perform these tasks when consumer demand for beverages is the greatest, thus causing service delays.
Additionally, relatively skilled employees are needed for the change out since the cylinders are under pressure and mishandling may cause an accident. Also, as with any food storage container system, steps must be taken to insure the syrup cylinders are kept clean and free from contamination, requiring still additional expenditures of employee time. With some systems, a relatively large number of cylinders may be required, thus taking up a considerable amount of flow space and making cleaning around the cylinder area relatively difficult.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a carbonated beverage storage and delivery system providing for bulk storage of carbon dioxide and beverage syrup to eliminate the need for individual cylinders, and their attendant problems.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a carbonated beverage storage and delivery system that does not require skilled labor to operate.
A further object of this invention is to provide a system that eliminates interruption of beverage dispensing to refill the supply tanks.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system which allows for the bulk delivery and storage of both carbon dioxide and beverage syrup.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the remaining specification.